


You need to stop hunting

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "No Dean don't bother the girl", Dean hitting on you, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Hunters, Hunting, Pie, Possession, Protective Sam, Saved by the Winchesters, Vampires, abandoned hotel, meeting Winchesters in a diner, pregnant demons, sketchiness, you as a Vampire, you as a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting hit on by a cute guy in a diner, you encounter a vampire on your way home. That was the first time the Winchesters saved you. You decide you want to be like them, but one of the brothers has other ideas. Ideas that involve you and a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to stop hunting

After getting off from work, you walked into your usual diner and sat at the bar. "What can I get for you, [Y/N]? The usual?" your waitress Tori asked you as two men walked through the door and sat at the bar a couple seats over from you.  
"Um, actually I'm not in the mood for my usual," you told her. You'd had an especially rough day and you really didn't want a full meal. "Can I just get a slice of apple pie?"  
"Sure thing, [Y/N]," Tori replied.  
"No, Dean, don't bother the girl," you were barely able to hear one of the men say.   
The other guy, the one closer to you, turned to face you anyway and said, "Apple pie, huh? Tell me, is the apple pie here any good?"  
It was already a few hours past sunset. The diner was empty except for you, the two men, and the staff. It was empty a good majority of the time, but it was your favorite place to go. Needless to say, you had never been approached by a guy as hot as this one was. So you decided to engage in conversation with him. "Is apple pie ever not good?" you asked him.   
"While that is a great point, I have to disagree with you. Sometimes the pie isn't worth what you paid for it. But I'm sure you have good enough taste that the apple pie here is delicious," he replied. You glanced over his shoulder at the guy that came in with him, the one that told him not to bother you. He was about as cute, but the fact that he didn't want his friend hitting on you made him seem even cuter.   
"Actually, I've never had the apple pie here," you told the guy whose name was evidently Dean.  
"Really? A regular at a diner has never had the diner's apple pie?" Dean asked.   
You shook your head. "Whenever I'm here I get a full meal and if I ever get any kind of desert, it's usually a milkshake or something."  
"But you have had pie before? Please tell me you've had pie before!" Dean said with a smile.  
"Of course I have. But it's usually homemade," you said.  
"You make pies?" Dean asked, his smile grew bigger. His friend rolled his eyes and turned away.  
Tori set your pie down in front of you and then went over to serve the two men. "What can I get for you boys?" she asked.  
"I'll have the double decker barbecue burger with a side of onion rings and a beer. Oh, and a slice of apple pie," Dean said.  
"I'll just have a grilled chicken sandwich and some water," his friend said as Tori wrote everything down.   
She came back over to you and and asked, "You sure you don't want anything, [Y/N]?"  
"Yeah, Tori. I'm fine." You picked at your pie and finished it right when the two men got their food. When you got the check, you left some cash on the counter and got up to leave. "Nice talking to you," you told Dean. "The pie is good." Then you turned around and left the diner, putting your hands in your pockets to fight the cold of Minneapolis. As you made your way back to your apartment complex, you had the strangest feeling someone was watching you. But that feeling was probably only a result of that guy Dean hitting on you at the diner.  
You rounded the corner and after a couple of blocks, you reached the alleyway that the side entrance of your building was located in. You always used that entrance because you didn't like encountering the other people living in the building. They were even stranger than you. You were almost to the door when you got slammed against the brick wall of the adjacent building. You yelped in pain before your attacker pressed his hand to your mouth, silencing you. You wanted to scream, but you knew no one would hear you and that it was no use. Your attacker had his other hand gripped tight around your neck, and you started losing your ability to breathe. As you blacked out, you felt a sharp pain in your neck and you heard the yelling voices of more people. You hoped they'd get rid of your attacker, but you didn't have much time to think about it before you fell into unconsciousness.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You woke up in a dingy motel room bed. The lights were so bright you could barely even make out where you were. You could hear everything happening out on the street and in the rooms next to yours. You could smell the history of the room. But most of all, you had a burning sensation in your throat begging to be satisfied. You heard a heartbeat in the room but it wasn't yours. You sat up on the bed and turned your head. When your eyes adjusted, you made out that it was the guy from the diner. Not Dean, the other one. "Where am I?" you asked with a hoarse voice. "Are you the guy that mugged me?" Rage suddenly filled you, and you lunged at the man, trying to tear him apart. But he was strong, much stronger than you were. You suddenly felt so weak, so empty. He pinned you on the floor and you stopped fighting. "What happened to me?" you asked him.  
"You got attacked by a vampire. He bit you before we could get to you. After he saw us behind him, he ran away. We couldn't catch up to him. You were unconscious so we brought you back here," he said.  
"So? Why did you bring me here, why didn't you call the cops?" you asked, the word 'vampire' not registering for you.  
"[Y/N], you're a vampire," he said.  
"How do you know my name?" you asked.  
"Picked it up at the diner. I'm S-" The motel door opens and the guy pinning you looks up. While he's distracted, you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and rolled him off of you. You found yourself on the other side of the room. Dean was holding a gun aimed at you and the other one was still on the floor. You must've done some damage.   
"Sammy, I told you to tie her up if she woke up before I got back," Dean said.  
"Why would you need to tie me up? What did I ever do to you?" you asked. At this point your ears were ringing and your eyes needed to adjust to the light with every movement you made.   
"Nothing," the guy on the floor said. "But we have to make sure it stays that way." He got up and began to approach you. "It's okay, [Y/N]," he said as he held out his empty hands. But you stayed in your place in the corner. "Dean, did you get the blood?" he said, inching closer to you. You slid down the wall and sat in the corner, your knees pulled up to your chest. You noticed you weren't breathing and your heart wasn't beating as fast as you thought it would be. Actually, it wasn't beating at all.   
"What kind of hunter would I be if I didn't?" Dean said, holding up a vial of thick crimson liquid.   
"What is that?" you asked, your body shaking.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam crouched down in front of you and convinced you that they didn't mean to hurt or scare you while Dean mixed up a concoction with the red stuff. He handed it to Sam and in return Sam handed it to you. "Drink this," he said. You reluctantly took the mug and looked at it. Then you sniffed it. It smelled like blood and a few other things that you didn't really know how to identify. "It's not going to be pleasant, but you'll feel much better afterwards."   
You held your nose and threw back your head as you drank the mystery substance. "Oh god, that was bad," you said as you gulped. Sam nodded and looked at you with big hazel eyes. As you stared back into them, the lights dimmed around you and the ringing in your ears stopped. It no longer smelled like sweat and mold, and your throat felt fine. You blinked your eyes hard and looked back up at Sam. He was standing up now. He held out his hand and you eagerly took it, pulling you up onto your feet. You were a little dizzy, but you really did feel better. "You mind explaining what exactly happened to me?" you said.   
"Sure," Sam said as Dean said, "Let's get you back home." The men shared a look with each other and you just said. "Why don't you take me home and then you can tell me?" Sam nodded with his big puppy eyes and the guys led you out of the room and to their car. It was gorgeous considering it was at least forty years old.   
You sat silently in the backseat as Dean drove back to your apartment building. "So what were you doing wandering around dark alleys at night?" Dean asked.  
"I was going home. It was the side entrance of my building. I don't like to use the main one," you explained.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in your apartment, you walked over to the fridge and invited the boys to sit on the couch. "Can I get you anything?" you asked them. It was the least you could do considering you're pretty sure they saved your life.  
"No, no thanks," Sam said.   
"I'll take a beer," Dean said politely.   
You grabbed one for him and one for you and you sat in the chair across from the couch. "So what happened to me? Why did I have to stay with you guys, why did I have to drink that stuff?" you fired off all your questions.  
"Well, [Y/N], you got bitten by a vampire and you turned," Sam said as Dean took a sip of his beer.  
"But vampires aren't real," you replied.   
"I'm afraid they are," Dean told you. "But it's okay. You're safe now."  
"How am I safe? How is anyone safe? Vampires are running around the city attacking people!" you almost yelled.  
"That drink we gave you, it made you human again. And you're right, vampires are running around the city. But we'll be damned if we let them hurt anyone else," Dean said.  
"If it makes you feel safer, we can stick around for a while and watch you. Make sure you don't get attacked again," Sam said.   
"No, no, it's fine. You should... go hunt those vampires. Or whatever," you said.   
"Here. Here's our numbers. If you think you've seen a vampire or something else happens to you, just call us. We'll come right away." Dean hands you a card with a few different phone numbers on it and you put it in your back pocket.   
"Thanks," you told them. Sam and Dean got up and shook your hand before leaving. As soon as they were out the door, you felt vulnerable. You finished your beer before opening your door and looking around. You saw the guys a little ways down the hall and called after them. "Hey!" They turned around. You left your apartment and went over to them. "Looking back at it now, I would feel a lot better with you guys around."  
"No need to worry, [Y/N]," Dean said. "We would've staked out for a few hours whether you asked us to or not. We'll just be outside of the building, but we'll make sure nothing happens to you. If we see a light turn on or anything, we'll be right up. Okay?" You nodded unsurely.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You knew Sam and Dean were just outside, protecting you. But you still didn't feel safe. You pulled out the card of numbers from your pocket and picked up your phone, dialing a random number from the list. "Hello?" You believed it's Sam that answered.   
"Sam?" you asked.  
"[Y/N]?" he replied.  
"I know you guys are still here and that I'm safe... but could one of you come up here? I'm scared and I've got a few more questions."  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be up soon." His voice was gentle and it matched the rest of what you had seen of him.   
"Thanks." You hung up and sat down on your couch as you waited.  
***********************************************  
It had been sixteen months since you first met the Winchesters. You decided to become a hunter after your conversation with Sam the night after you were attacked. As far as you knew, they took care of the vampires and left town soon after.   
You didn't take on hunting full time, but you did google 'strange things' in your area every few days just to make sure Minneapolis was safe. You ended up with a case at least once every couple of weeks, and most of them were easy to solve- as long as you didn't get hurt. Which happened sometimes, but you never let your injuries get the best of you.  
You had just finished a hunt a couple of days ago and you just got home from work at the antique store when your phone rang. You picked it up and looked at the number. It seemed a little familiar, but you didn't know it by heart. "Hello?" you answered.  
"[Y/N]?" said a familiar, husky voice.  
"Yeah, who is this?" you said.  
"It's Dean. You still living in Minneapolis?" he asked.   
"Yeah, I am. Why? And why are you calling me?" You were very confused by the random contact.   
"We just heard about a few... complications over there and we wanted to make sure you were okay. They have an unidentified dead body and the murder hasn't been solved so we wanted to check up on you. We were a little scared."  
"You guys? Scared? Ha. Anywho, is there anything I can do? You guys coming into town? I can give you a couch to sleep on if you need it," you started to babble. You couldn't believe the Winchesters remembered you. You figured you were just another life they saved.  
"Actually, [Y/N], we are coming into town. Would you mind?" Dean asked.   
"No, not at all. You guys get to fight over who gets the extra bed and who gets the couch. Oh, is Sam there?"  
"Yeah, Sammy's sitting right next to me. Wanna talk to him?" Dean said. You couldn't tell what his tone was implying.  
"If I can, yeah."  
"Here." You heard the phone fumble around before Sam's voice said, "Hello? [Y/N]?"   
"Hey, Sam." You smiled as you spoke to him. You missed his kindness, seeing his puppy eyes. "So, Dean tells me you guys are coming to visit me."  
"Oh, did he now?"  
"Yep. You guys are staying at my place. Remember where it is, or do you need a reminder?" you sort of said it playfully. You thought you might have a crush on Sam. Then you snapped yourself out of it. You only met him for one day and it was over a year ago.  
"Naw, we got it down. This is really nice of you, [Y/N], really. What have you been doing over the last few months?"  
"Uh, I don't think you want to know," you said, smiling painfully.  
"Why would I ask if I didn't want to know?" There was a silent pause. "No," he said. "No. You're not... Are you?"  
"I don't know. Why don't you fill in the blank? I can tell you it's not vampire."  
"Please tell me, [Y/N]," Sam pleaded.   
"I... started hunting."  
"What? Why? You had a normal life!"   
"Had, Sam, had. Ever since I got attacked I haven't exactly felt safe. Hunting made me feel safe. If you want to blame anyone on this, blame yourself. You didn't have to fill me in on everything," you argued.  
"I told you that stuff to protect you in case you ever ran into that kind of problem. I didn't tell you about it so you could look for danger!" Sam was almost yelling. It scared you. You didn't want him mad at you.  
"Sam, don't parents lie about Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy to protect their kids? If you wanted to protect me, you should've just let me live in ignorant bliss. Look, I'll talk to you about it more when you get here, okay?" you said to Sam.   
"Fine. See you in a few hours." The phone disconnected. It was kind of late, and you were exhausted, so you took a nap on the couch until you heard a knock on the door.   
You woke up and rubbed your eyes before standing up and getting the door. You're greeted by a smiling Dean and a nervous Sam. "Hey!" you said. "Come in." You opened the door all the way and they came in and sat on the couch. "So why exactly are you guys in town?" You wanted to know what was so big that you couldn't have handled it on your own.   
"Just tracking demons. We think something's about to go down," Dean said.  
"I can handle demons," the words spilled out of your mouth before you could stop them.  
"Wait, you're hunting?" You nodded your head and bit your lips.   
"She has been since we last saw her," Sam told Dean.   
"So that's what Sam was talking about on the phone," Dean said. You nodded again.   
"I'll stop if you guys take care of it and visit more often. There's so many monsters in Minneapolis. I have to handle them. It's me or nobody," you tried to negotiate.   
"We'll think about it," Dean said.   
"Sam? You're not talking much," you pointed out.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm a little tired."   
"Can I show you to the guest room? Or did you lose roshambo?"   
"Oh, I never lose to Dean," Sam said, suddenly perky again. He got up off the couch and you led him to the guest room of your apartment. "Thanks for the hospitality, [Y/N], but we both think you should stop hunting."  
"How do you know what Dean thinks? He didn't know until just now," you snapped.   
"I just know. Okay? We're gonna take care of these demons and then we'll be on our merry way and you will not hunt anymore. You'll go back to your normal life. Your nice normal life."  
"My life will never be normal again, Sam," you said. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm not going to give up hunting. It makes me feel safe." You stood up on your tippy toes and pulled his head down and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good night," you said as you started to walk away. But Sam grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you back to him. He pulled your face back up to his and kissed you gently on the lips. "Holy crap," you murmured when your lips separated. "What was that for?" you asked, dazed.  
"To show you how much you need to stop hunting. How much we care about you. How much you need to keep living. And that life is going to be long and normal."  
"I don't want normal," you whispered as you kissed him a second time. This kiss was much longer, much deeper. "Sam, I like you," you told him. You didn't mean to say it but you did. It was okay until you realized that you had said it. "Good night, Sam," you said as you pulled away again. You went back to the living room, where you found Dean. "Hey. Need anything?" you asked him.  
"Nah, thanks though. You mind sitting and watching TV with me?" Dean patted the empty space beside him.   
"Why not," you told yourself aloud as you took a seat by him. "Hey, Dean, I got a question."  
"Ask away," he said.   
"Why did you start talking to me about pie that day at the diner?" you asked.   
"Because I thought you were pretty and I love pie."  
"You thought I was pretty?" you asked. No one had ever called you particularly pretty in your life.  
"Of course. You're gorgeous. Sam doesn't like you just because he saved you."  
"Sam likes me?" you asked again, still dumbfounded.  
"Well, if he doesn't then I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been a little off his game with vampires since we met you. I can't imagine that he doesn't like you. What else it could be. I thought it was obvious," Dean said.   
*Well, he did just kiss me and beg me to stop hunting,* you thought to yourself. "Oh," you said instead.   
"What, you don't like him?" Dean turned to you.  
"I don't know. I barely know you guys. But you both seem good. I mean... I don't know what I mean."  
"Well, I have a question for you too," Dean said.  
"What's that?" you asked.  
"Why are you hunting?"  
"Because it makes me feel safe. Ever since... that night last year, I've felt this responsibility to make sure that kind of thing never happens to anyone else. Especially since I knew about it. I wasn't going to just sit around knowing what was happening without doing anything to stop it," you told him. "And please don't ask me to stop. I already told Sam, I'm not going to stop hunting. And if you want my help with these demons, then I can totally help. But whether you guys like it or not, I'm gonna keep doing what I do." Dean looked like he was about to say something, but he evidently decided not to. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not really a 'full-time' hunter. I still have my job at the antique store, and I only take on a case every couple of weeks. I'm sure it's not like what you do, where you're constantly hunting."  
"That does make me feel a little better. But I'm more lenient about this kind of stuff than Sam is. So for his sake, just tell him that you're going to stop, okay?" Dean said.  
"I don't think I can lie to Sam like that, Dean. At least not believably. It doesn't matter, it's not Sam's concern whether I'm hunting," you said.  
"Have you not been listening to me this whole time? He likes you. Whether it's his concern or not, he will worry about you and try to convince you to live a normal life."  
You sighed and put your hands on your face. "I know," you said. After a few minutes of silence, you got up and said, "I think I should be going to sleep. If you need anything on your way out, just let me know."  
"Kay," Dean said, looking up at you.   
You bent down to hug him, resting your knee on the couch. "Thanks, Dean," you mumbled. Then you got back up and went to your room, closing the door behind you. You stripped down to your underwear and a tank top and climbed into bed, thinking about what Sam said before you fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You heard a knock on your door early the next morning. "[Y/N]? Do you want to come with us?" Sam's voice said. He didn't sound angry anymore. That was a good thing.  
You rolled over onto your back and sat up and rubbed your eyes. "Come in," you said. Sam opened the door and hesitantly walked over to you. "Are you going to try to negotiate with me again?" you asked him, finger-combing your messy short brown hair.   
"I guess, yeah," he said.  
"Sam-"  
"We'll let you come on this demon hunt with us if you stop hunting," he said.  
"And if I don't stop hunting then I don't come with you but instead continue on in my own hunts. Come on Winchester, you have to give me something I want."  
"Then I guess we'll have to discuss this after our demon hunt."   
"So it's agreed that I'm coming with you? At least today?"  
"Yes, [Y/N]."  
"Then I'll get ready. Mind leaving?" you asked.  
"Yeah. Meet us at the diner when you're ready. Dean's already there getting something to eat."  
"Okay." Sam stood up and left your room, gathered his things, and left the apartment. You climbed out of bed, took one of the quickest showers you've ever taken in your life, and got dressed for the hunt, packing some weaponry under your coat. You walked downstairs to the alley and over to the diner. You found Sam and Dean in a booth by the windows and you slid in next to Dean. "So do we know where we're going?" you asked.  
"Think we're looking at an abandoned hotel. Man, these things really just sketch it up to the max," Dean said.  
"How many are there? Why are we hunting them?" you asked.  
"There are quite a few. Possessing women and trying to interbreed," Sam said.   
"They're what?" you asked. What did he mean by interbreed?  
"Demon-Humans, Demon-Angels, Demon-Shapeshifters, Demon-Vampires. All those things that are similar to human in anatomy, they're trying to make demonic offspring. We don't know if it's possible, but if it is, it entails a lot of bad things. Very bad things."  
"Uh, yeah!" You tried to stay calm and quiet. "So do we have some hex bags to keep them from seeing us? Any game plan?"  
"Do we ever really have a solid 'game plan'?" Dean asked rhetorically.   
"That means no," Sam said.   
"Just storming the castle?" you asked.  
"Now you're gettin' it!" Dean said.   
"Alright then. What are we waiting for," you said, sliding out of the booth and standing up. "Come on, guys," you said.  
Sam sat there and stared at you while Dean got up. He seemed to have zoned out. Then he came back to reality and nodded and got up, following you and Dean to the car. The Impala pulled into the sketchy parking garage of the sketchy abandoned hotel. You took off your coat and pulled out a gun with devil's trap bullets from your belt after you got out of the car. Sam and Dean held up rock salt shotguns and walked in front of you. "Sam," you whispered.  
"Hm?"  
"Do you have the knife?" you asked.  
"Yeah."  
The three of you slowly made your way upstairs. You didn't encounter any demons until you got to the fourth of six floors. You didn't take time to ask any questions. When the boys saw any sets of black eyes, they shot the meatsuit and exorcised the demon while it was weak. You, on the other hand, couldn't exorcise the demons. Whenever you shot a meatsuit, you tied the demon's hands and legs and taped them to a chair. You'd interrogate them later. Sam and Dean got rid of about five demons between the two of them and you had tied up two more. "[Y/N], go back to the car. I don't think you want to see this," Sam came over to you and said.  
"I'm a hunter, Sam. I can handle it," you told him.  
"No, I mean..." He leaned closer and spoke quietly into your ear. "We need to make sure the demons aren't... fertile," he said.   
"What, just because I'm a girl, I can't stand to see that? Sam, you don't know me. I'll do it for you, in fact."  
"[Y/N]..." He decided not to say whatever it was he was about to say. You grabbed the knife from Sam's pants and walked over to one of the demons. You dragged the knife from one end of its lower stomach all the way across to the other side. It screamed in pain, but kept smiling. As far as you were concerned, nothing was growing in the meatsuit. You tossed the knife to Dean and he discovered the same about the second demon. You interrogated them with no success and decided it would be easier just to kill them, so you did. You didn't let Sam see, but the hunt had shaken you up a little more than normal. But you still acted confident as you made your way back to the car, walking quickly in front of the boys.  
They drove you back to your place and walked you back to your apartment. Standing just outside your door, you hugged Dean. "Take care, kiddo. I'll let you guys talk. There's clearly a discussion waiting to be... discussed," Dean said. You painfully smiled as he walked down the hall and out of sight. Then you turned back to Sam.  
"Sam, I'm not going to stop hunting. And I don't know why you're so worried about it. We met once over a year ago and we didn't even-" you're interrupted by Sam's lips crashing into yours. He held your face in his hands and gently pressed you back against your door. Once he let go, you were dazed and disoriented. You opened your eyes after a moment or so and looked up at him. That wasn't the first kiss you shared with Sam, but it was certainly full of fireworks in a way the first one wasn't. "Um..." You tried to figure out what you wanted to say.  
"[Y/N], I think I'm in love with you," was all he said before kissing you again.   
You pushed him away gently and breathed. "Uh... do you want to come inside?" you asked him, your voice shaky. "We can... talk about this, or we can-" Sam kissed you again and you finally understood that you should just shut up and kiss him back because all you wanted was to be with him. So you did exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> I was able to finish this today yay! Let me know what you think and if you have any requests!!! Ily guys!


End file.
